U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,541 (Merck) describes pharmacologically active cyclopropane derivatives.
EP 273 658 (Eli Lilly and Co) describes 3-aryloxy-3-substituted propanamines capable of inhibiting the uptake of serotonin and norepinephrine.
WO 01/62714 (AstraZeneca AB) describes phenylheteroalkylamine derivatives active as NOS inhibitors.
WO 02/094262 (Eli Lilly and Co) describes heteroaryloxy 3-substituted propanamines as serotonin and norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors.
WO 2004/043904 (Eli Lilly and Co) describes 3-aryloxy/thio-3-substituted propanamines and their use in inhibiting serotonin and norepinephrine reuptake.
However, there is still a strong need for compounds with an optimised pharmacological profile as regards the activity on reuptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline, such as the ratio of the serotonin reuptake versus the noradrenaline and dopamine reuptake activity.